There are several methods of altering the color of hair. These methods generally require the use of an alkaline agent (such as ammonia), an oxidizing agent (such as hydrogen peroxide), and optionally, a dye or colorant. The reaction of these components with the hair results in weakening the mechanical attributes of the hair fiber, increases the porosity of the fiber, and in general results in hair that is severely dry and damaged. Additionally, the color that has been deposited often fades with time due to washing or upon exposure to environmental factors such as sun, humidity, and pollution. This leads to a brassy, dull appearance and results in more frequent re-coloring than desired, which may result in less conditioned hair. In order to inhibit color fading and preserve the condition of colored treated hair, a specialized hair care regimen is required.
Many at-home hair coloring, bleaching, or highlighting products offer multiple-part kits that contain separate solutions of an after-color shampoo or conditioning treatment to repair the hair immediately following coloration. However, a drawback of these kits is that they are incomplete in the range of products needed to care for color treated hair. Merely one shampoo or conditioning treatment is not sufficient to moisturize and maintain the quality of colored treated hair. This is particularly evident for those who bleach their hair, since higher volumes of hydrogen peroxide are needed for additional lightening, which consequently results in greater damage to the hair. The consumer may thus be left feeling bewildered with what further care is necessary to preserve the quality of their color treated hair and inhibit color fading.
There is thus a need for a hair coloring kit that is easy to use such that a consumer is able to provide a specialized care regimen to preserve the condition of their color treated hair and inhibit color fading. This is done by providing in one kit all the components needed to maintain and care for the hair for several weeks following hair coloration.